


Burning

by Nishinoyas_Bae



Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confession, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, part 3 of 3 part series, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyas_Bae/pseuds/Nishinoyas_Bae
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto confess their mutual love for each other
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Burning

It has long gone past closing time, the gym equipment meant to be packed away and the doors locked by 6pm. The deafening tick of the clock on the far wall tells a weary 8pm.

Coach wanted an extra hour’s worth of practice, and Bokuto wanted an hour extra. He wants to be better. A better captain, a better member of the team, a better captain and overall, a better player. _Always_ striving for better. Akaashi stayed behind with him, not wanting the owl-like captain to be left alone when his mood is like this, and selfishly for himself. The setter would always be there, if it means extra face time with his captain.

There is a lull around the gymnasium. The pair is meant to be cleaning in preparation to lockup, but Bokuto can’t stop himself from spiking volleyballs against the walls, thumps echoing around them. Akaashi does what he can, putting away poles and nets while also mopping the floor, noticing Bokuto steer’s clear of the areas with a clean coat. Akaashi doesn’t doing the heavy work today, he knows that Bokuto is in his head. _Not the best place for him to be, but I’m here. I’m here._

Most Friday nights, the grey-haired male is rambunctious; eager to go home for his weekly meal of Yakiniku and stream the newest episode of his favourite show, but tonight something was off. He couldn’t quite place it. Nothing in particular has happened in the recent hours to trigger the feelings, nothing much has really happened the last few days, although he can’t shake the eery feelings off. _Like there’s an internal timer that’s about to run out._ At the thought, the spikes the volleyball hard against the wall, feeling the stinging sensation is his palm and deep in his chest, however the moment is pushed aside when the ball bounces back with force. Boktuo drops to his stomach, palms by his chest and closes his eyes as he waits for it to undoubtably break something. 

But the smashing never comes.

Akaashi barely manages to see the volleyball as it makes his way, dropping the mop to the floor and _only just_ catching the ball before it’s slammed in his face. Golden eyes peer up at him and before Akaashi can tell him off, he’s hit with a wave of reluctance. _Who can yell at a face like that? He’s like an overgrown child, just wanting attention._

“Be careful next time,” the brunette calls, rolling the volleyball across to the other side of the court. Bokuto slides onto his knees, his pads making the action easier and he scoops the multi-coloured ball into his hands with a sign, dragging a hand down his face. _God, he feel’s old._

“Suppose it’s closing time, hey.” The quiet words shake something inside Akaashi. He’s used to Bokuto’s moods by now, but they don’t normally last a whole day. _Give him a nice compliment, that’ll cheer him up. That’s normally all it takes._

“You played well today; you’re improving immensely.” When his golden eyes widen, and when his hair is a mess, Akaashi can see where the nickname “owl” comes from, he almost expects the senior to hoot at him.

“You really think so? I wasn’t sure, it feels like everything has been off lately.” He shrugs, reaching back to scratch the base of his neck, feeling his hairs stand on end. _Take the compliment and move on, Bokuto!_

Akaashi picks the mop back up in a swift movement, giving a curt nod. “You have, but you’re still one of the best players we have. It’s going to be hard to replace you.”

How was Akaashi to know that those words would hit like a spear in the gut to Boktuo, and how was Boktuo to know that the fear of being replaced is where his problems are stemming from?

“Replace me?” He mutters, the quiet of the room easily sending his words to the clueless second year.

_No-one could replace you;_ the words enter his brain without consent, and Akaashi wills them away. _This is not the time to start thinking sentimental! We need to be logical; he’s leaving and the team can’t just stop existing, god knows Akaashi won’t exist anymore._ “You’re going to university soon, right? So, when all the third-years leave we need more members?”

Bokuto knows his, _he knows this! Why is it upsetting him so much?_ He grips the material of his kneepad, knuckles turning white with the tension in his hands. _Of course, they need a new captain, its only natural. Akaashi will have someone new to lead him and he will have someone new to talk to and hang with and compliment and-_

“Bokuto?” Akaashi begins to grow concerned, seeing his _friends_ face scrunch as though he’s eaten a sour grape. He makes his way across the room, dropping the mop once more as he walks to him.

“Replace me?” The third-year whispers, silent in the night and Akaashi feels his heart tighten at the sound. He kneels onto the ground, pulling Bokuto into his arms. _God, I hope he can’t hear how fast his heart is beating right now._

“You’re irreplaceable, Bokuto. Those were the wrong words, I apologise.” Akaashi places his chin on Bokuto’s head, feeling the captain’s face burrow into his chest. _Just like a child. What is he going to do with you?_

Bokuto keeps his hands tightened on his knee-pads, feeling the sturdiness of Akaashi’s chest and he can feel the rise and fall of every breath he takes and he can’t help but feel full, despite the circumstances. _Of course, they need a new captain, that isn’t even an issue is it? He has a good team; they’ve never let him down and he knows they will pass down their victories the same way he has. Leaving his team,_ he realises, _leaving the team isn’t the problem. It’s leaving Akaashi._ “Can you hold me? Just for a while?” _Please?_

“As long as you need,” and Akaashi means it. _Always, as long as you need. Forever, if he asked._ He runs a shaky hand down the older males back, the other stroking Bokuto’s owl-like hair, tugging at the knotty strands gently enough to not cause any pain. There is silence, and it’s deafening.

Bokuto can feel the way Akaashi loves him. He can feel it in the way he moves his hands, treating his body so kindly. He can feel it in the way he looks at him, always calculating something in the back of his mind. He can feel it in the decisions he makes, always to benefit Bokuto rather than himself. He can feel the way Akaashi loves him, but nothing beats the way Bokuto loves him.

“I think leaving you will be the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do.” The words are sought in Akaashi’s jersey, but he can feel it against his skin. He can feel it in his ears where the sounds echo and replay over and over again. He can feel it in the tips of his fingers that touch Bokuto’s skin, and endless cycle. _He can’t mean it? Surely not the way Akaashi feels?_

“It’s going to be a tough transition,” he starts, feeling his mouth go dry as though he’s eaten cotton and its scratching against his throat, like fingernails digging their way out. “You’ll get through it. The team will be fine, and I can still visit during holidays if you want-“

_Selfish,_ Bokuto thinks, eyes going wide at the thought, _he’s going to be selfish_. The male looks up into blue eyes, blue eyes that beg to be stared into forever and he breathes. “I don’t care about the team. I care about you,”

And Akaashi gasps, the sound begging to be caught and Bokuto wants it between his lips, the gasp to be caught with him forever. Bokuto is nothing if not a man of his word. He threats his fingers into Akaashi’s hair, feeling the strands melt into his hands like quicksand, silky and smooth and he can’t wait any longer. He captures Akaashi’s gasp.

Akaashi is warm, warm all over and buzzing entirely. If people could glow, he was sure he’d be golden. Crazy and energetic Boktuo, was holding him as though he were glass. Gentle touches and soft caress, gentle lips on his. There is too much teeth and heavy breathing, his nose burns at the smell of sweat but it’s them. _Finally._

When they break away, Akaashi keeps his eyes closed and Bokuto smiles down at him, pressing his forehead against the second year’s and feeling his heart soar.

“Leaving you will be the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do,”

“Then don’t leave me,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you guys like it and leave a comment if you feel!  
> Maybe even ideas for future oneshots? Either Haikyuu or MHA related :)  
> You guys can also find me on my wattpad or tumblr (nishinoyasbae)


End file.
